Paradise Love
by Keira-chan
Summary: Two teenagers fell in love during spring break. Afterwards, it was over. They had to go back where they came from. Both thought that they would never see each other again, but destiny had made them cross their paths once again. Will their love be given a
1. First Impressions

**Disclaimer:** Who said it didn't belong to me? WHO?! I demand you to tell me who?! But you know, they're right. Inuyasha really doesn't belong to me. Ooops, sorry. Hehehehe

**FULL SUMMARY: **Two teenagers fell in love during spring break. Afterwards, it was over. They had to go back where they came from. Both thought that they would never see each other again, but destiny had made them cross their paths once again. Will their love be given a second chance? Or will they break down as they learn what each other's identity really is? The guy is engaged............. and the girl is a rival of the guy's fiance.

**A/N: **Hi ya guys, nice seeing you all here again. Well, as you know this is another brand new Inuyasha fic by me! Hope you guys like it!

* * *

**Paradise Love**

**Chapter 1: **First impressions

It was spring break, teenagers could be seen hanging out in different places with their friends. Students enjoying their one week off from school. Some decided to go out of town, stay at their house, but mostly a lot of them decided to go to the beach resort that is a famous hang out for teens. It was called the Higyou beach resort and people love to hang out in there.

" Ahhhhh, spring break at last!!" Kagome exclaimed out loud. She ran around like a little kid, splashing the ocean water, feeling the warm sand between her toes. She wore a gree skirt with a matching green spaghetti strap shirt. She shivered from the cold as her feet hit the water.

" Kagome-chan, you're acting like a kid again," a soft voice came from behind.

" Oh Sango, this is one time where I feel free, away from all the studyings, tests, homeworks, every school work! It feels so good!" Kagome explained to her friend Sango.

Sango wore the same outfit as Kagome's, the only difference is the color. She was wearing a red one while Kagome wore a blue one, it was their favorite color.

Sango and Kagome are close friends, they've known each other since elementary. Now, at the age of 15, Sango being a moth older, they go to Rinji Highschool as sophomore. Practically every student there at the resort came from that highschool.

" Hey! Sango! Kagome!" yelled a girl with short hair. She came running towards the two girls, then stopped in front of them, breathing very hard.

" Hey wassup Yuka?" greeted Sango. Yuka is also a friend of theirs from school. Kagome and Sango hangs out with her along with this other girl named Erin, but they're not that close.

Yuka handed them a pink paper and said, " There's a party tonight at the Higyou bar, oh and Kagome, I heard Hojou's gonna be there," Yuka winked at Kagome.

Kagome rolled her eyes, " You just killed it. I was excited about the party but it all died down at the sudden mention of that name."

" Oh come on Kagome, I was just teasing you. I mean, he's gonna be there, but you can try avoiding that cute, clueless guy."

Kagome looked at Sango, raising her eyebrows as a sign if she wanted to go. Sango shrugged, " If you go, I'll go."

Kagome sighed then turned back to Yuka, " I guess we'll see you tonight."

Yuka cheered, " Alright then, see ya guys later!" after that said, she went off handing out more papers to other people.

Sango took the paper from Kagome's hand, " It sounds pretty cool. I'm pretty sure a lot of people from our school will show up there. Maybe Hojou might invite you to have a slow dance with him."

" Sango-chan!" Kagome sighed, taking the paper out of her hand, " I'll try to avoid him as much as I can which means I'll be needing your help too."

" Come on, cut the guy some slack."

" Look, Hojou-kun's a great guy and all, but he is just not my type. He's cute, has good grades and he's really nice, but I just like him as a friend nothing more than that. I'm trying to go along with everything he's been doing for me, like helping me out with my homework, but its only in a friendly way," Kagome reasoned.

" Have you tried telling him that?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head, " No, since he didn't even tell me that he likes me. His actions are pretty obvious, but....just forget this! Let's change the topic."

Sango spotted a bench nearby and she signaled Kagome for them to sit there. Kagome followed right behind her. Sango sat down, relaxing with her eyes closed, while Kagome remained standing approaching the water once again.

Kagome kicked the water, splashing it on her clothes. The beach isn't that crowded yet, since most of them are still checking in at the hotel resorts. There are a few teenagers that are swimming while a few of them were chatting away with their friends.

Kagome turned around to find Sango relaxing underneath the sun. She smiled and turned back, viewing the ocean. However, she didn't notice a guy with black hair and amber eyes staring at her from far off.

He was standing with this other guy that has his hair tied back into a ponytail. They were leaning on the rail talking to each other, while the guy with amber eyes watch her from far off. The guy with the ponytail has his back on her, not knowing that his friend isn't even paying attention to him.

He gazed at her beauty and was amazed at the stunning resemblance she had with someone he knows. The only difference is that her face isn't covered with such thick makeup and she looks nice and gentle. Her face can tell that she's a sweet type of person.

Kagome still didn't notice the guy with amber eyes looking at her. She suddenly heard Sango say something from behind.

" How about we go grab a bite to eat Kagome-chan?"

" Oh sure," Kagome took her flip-flops from the corner and placed it on her small, dainty feet. Sango got up, stretching her arms, also taking her flip-flops and dusting it off.

After putting on her flip-flops, Kagome felt someone's gaze directed right at her. She turned to take a look around her and saw the guy with the amber eyes still staring at her. Kagome tilted her head on the side, squinting her eyes to get a better look if she knew who the guy is.

The guy with the amber eyes saw her looking at him so he turned his head away, pretending as if he didn't see her at all.

" Kagome, let's go!" Sango said.

Kagome still looking at the guy, " Yeah, I'm coming!" Seeing that she doesn't know him at all and thinking to herself that maybe he was looking at someone else, she started to walk away following right beside Sango.

* * *

Miroku, the guy with his hair tied in a ponytail, saw that his friend wasn't even paying attention to him. He saw him looking in the far distance so he turned to take a look at what his friend is looking at.

He saw two girls walking away, he didn't get a chance to see their faces because they were too far away with their backs against his view.

He turned back to find his friend still looking at the girls that just left and grinned. " Hey Inuyasha, they're long gone you know?"

Inuyasha snapped back to reality, " Oh, sorry. We should get back to the hotel now."

" Do you know that girl from somewhere?" Miroku bluntly asked.

Inuyasha shook his head, " No, just saw her a while ago..."

" We might see her at the party," Miroku smirked.

" Yeah, whatever..." they walked off, Inuyasha still thinking to himself who that girl was.

* * *

**A/N: **Now that the first chapter is finished, I hope you guys liked it. Well, you know the routine. READ AND **REVIEW**. Reviews please.........the next chapter is gonna be long


	2. Introductions

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and co. totally doesn't belong to me. I can never write a plot such as one like that.

**A/N: **Thankz guys for the many feedbacks that I got from you. Arigatou minna ) I'll put in the thankz for reviewers next chapter...i just dont have the time

**

* * *

**

**Paradise Love**

**Chapter 2**: Introductions

Loud musics came blaring from the Higyou bar. The bar was almost filled with students who were dancing, some were chatting with their friends at the table. Mostly all of them were highschool students, but there were also some college students who also spend their spring break at the resort. The only adult that could be seen is a guy who's around 30 at the stand.

Kirou Higyou, the resort owner stood there serving food and drinks to some college students. He was fat and bald, but he's really nice. He gets along with everyone, which made his resort a popular among the teenagers.

He did have a rule however, that only college students can drink beer and that they have to submit an ID card. That's the only reason to why the parents feel secured for their kids to go to this resort.

Kagome and Sango entered the bar 5 minutes early. They decided to come early to get a good table and mainly to spot Hojo when he's coming so they could hide from him. Kagome wore a short and a spaghetti strap shirt, while Sango wore a short skirt and a long sleeve shirt. She was complaining that it was pretty cold so she chose those to wear.

Yuka, who came in early with Erin, spotted the two at the door. She waved at them and yelled, " Sango, Kagome! Right over here." Yuka pointed at the table where Erin was sitting at.

The two walked towards the table, waving hi at a busy Erin who was munching on some potato chips and drinking rootbeer. They sat down while Kagome looked around.

There were still students who were coming in to the door, while the bar was getting packed. Kagome spotted Hojo coming in with some friends of his. She spun so quickly that she almost fell over the table.

Sango also spotted Hojo, she motioned Yuka to get her and Kagome some rootbeer float as she adjusted her body to block Kagome from Hojo's view.

" The party's starting now, why don't you go dance with Hojo, Kagome?" Erin teased.

Sango cutted in, " Don't bug her about that guy anymore. You know how hard it took me to force her to come to this party? She wouldn't come because of him."

Yuka giggled from behind, trying to hold 3 rootbeer floats in her hands. She placed it on the table and sat down, " You should enjoy this though Kagome. One reason to why we should be happy, is that Kikyo isn't here."

Everyone nodded in unison. They were really glad that Kikyo wasn't there, because she's so annoying. Kikyo's a cheerleader from their school, mostly everyone really dislikes her because they all think she's a slut.

She's a player who can't decide on one boy. She breaks up with them within a week that she's with them. She also causes disasters from the others because she's a bf stealer. The only people who likes her are her so called 'friends' that hangs out with her.

Kagome and her friends also hates her because she is so freaking annoying and also a bitch. She sucks up on the teacher and sometimes made fun of other people. Kagome used to be Kikyo's friend when they were in elementary school.

Things changed between them when Kikyo became a cheerleader in Jr. High, totally leaving Kagome in the air at their meetings. 8th grade came, Kagome joined the cheerleading squad along with Sango, where they also met Yuka and Erin.

Kikyo was angry that she joined the cheerleading squad. She thought that Kagome was trying to steal her 'thing' and accused her of that, which got Kagome so pissed off. The cheerleaders liked Kagome a lot better than Kikyo, having the desire to kick Kikyo out of the squad.

But they couldn't do such a thing, decided to leave it off at that. So, from then on, the two had become bitter rivals, nobody knowing that they've been friends before, except Sango.

" Well, found anyone cute lately?" Erin asked the three.

" I came here to take a break from school, didn't really think of looking for boys ya know." Sango pointed out, taking a sip from her rootbeer float.

" Oh come on Sango, haven't you checked out any guys at all?" Erin threw a potato chip at her friend.

" N. O. NO!"

Kagome giggled at the two. They always have this kind of argument when they're on vacation or going shopping. Sango's not the type of girl to even check out one guy. A lot of boys already asked her out but she turned down each and one of them. She said that they're not her type because they give up so easily. Erin pointed out that they do give up easily because when Sango says no, everyone knows that she's not changing her answer. Lots of jock has a crush on her, but they're scared at her the same time.

" You know, I've heard Kikyo got another boyfriend by the way. This one seems to be with her for 3 weeks now." Erin suddenly blurted out.

" Like I care," snorted Kagome. " She'll dump him in a matter of weeks. The guy must have begged her to let him be her boyfriend."

" I heard that they were engaged," Yuka said which made the others gasp in surprise, except Kagome.

" For real?" Erin asked.

" That's what I heard, but no one really knows what the guys look like."

" Can we change the topic now? I could care less about a guy that Kikyo has been stringing along." Kagome asked, annoyed of the topic. She really doesn't care about Kikyo, its her business and she doesn't have anything to do with it.

" I saw this cute guy a while ago. He was with this other friend of his. I was gonna talk to them, _but Erin _had to go to the bathroom," Yuka glared at Erin.

Erin threw another potato chip at her, " I really had to go. You took so long trying to pass out those stupid fliers."

Yuka threw the potato chip back at her, " Anyways, he was really cute and so was his friend. They both had dark hair and muscular. The other one had amber eyes, I don't know about the other dude though."

Kagome raised her eyebrows, that seemed familiar to her. She remembered the guy that was looking at her this afternoon. The way Yuka described him, is the same as him.

" Kagome-chan!" a voice said from behind. Kagome's body stiffened at the sound of the voice. She saw Erin and Yuka sweatdrop then she knew who that voice really came from. She turned around and smiled at the person standing there.

" Hi Hojou-kun."

" Hey girls," Hojou greeted the other three who just waved at him. He turned back to Kagome and asked, " Would you like to dance Kagome?"

" Ummm, maybe later. I really need to go to the bathroom," Kagome stood up just to escape from Hojo. She pulled Sango along with her, but not before hearing what Hojou just said.

" Ok, then after you go to the bathroom, I'll dance with you ok?" Hojou waved goodbye, taking off to go to some of his friends.

" Hey Kagome, after you go to the 'bathroom' grab me another rootbeer float would you?" yelled Erin through the music that was blaring loudly. As soon as she saw Kagome nod, heading to the bathroom with Sango on her heels, she turned back leaning her head, listening to the music.

* * *

Inuyasha entered the Higyou bar resort a little later than he intended to with Miroku beside him. He wanted to be here before the party begins because he wanted to catch another glimpse of the raven haired girl that he saw at the beach earlier. He has no freakin idea to why he felt so interested with her. She seems just like the others....and she's a look alike of a girl that he knows about.

He saw something different with her though. The way she smiles, it looks so genuine. Like it wasn't forced or anything. It seems so natural on her face, that wide smile of hers. She also looks a lot more nice and gentle that he saw in her blue eyes a while ago.

Inuyasha felt someone tapping him from behind. He turned to see Miroku and some of their close friends there, ordering some beer from the fat, bald guy that was wiping the glass with a soft cloth. He didn't know how they got there already, but he just sat down on the stool next to Miroku's.

" Don't tell me you're thinking about that girl you saw from the beach again?" Miroku asked, holding a rootbeer float in his hands. The guy there that was serving the drinks is actually the owner of the resort which Miroku figured out. He was asking him for just a can of beer but he still refuses, so he gave up and just took 2 rootbeer floats. One for Inuyasha, and one for him. However, their other friends are still begging him to just give them ONE can of beer.

Miroku raised the glass in front of Inuyasha's face, which Inuyasha took by his left hand, leaning his head on his other hand. He didn't even bother responding to Miroku's question because he basically know what the answer is.

" Come on man, just ONE can of beer!" one of Inuyasha's friends argued but he still received a shaking of Kirou's head.

" Give it up Kouga! He's not gonna give you any!" Inuyasha shouted, over the loud blaring of the music that was starting up. At that same moment, he spotted the raven haired girl that he saw this morning at the beach coming out of the restroom.

Inuyasha stood up from the stool that he was sitting on to finally approach the girl and ask her name but stopped when she suddenly bolted right back in the restroom with her friend, as if they were hiding from someone. He sighed and sat back down on the stool, not noticing the owner, Kirou, was staring at him.

" Which one you interested in Inuyasha? Kagome or Sango?" Kirou asked out of the blue which startled Inuyasha. He looked up at Kirou's smiling face with a confused look on his face.

" Huh?" Inuyasha asked, " What are you talking about?"

Kirou rolled his eyes, " You were looking at the two girls that came out of the bathroom over there," Kirou pointed his finger at the ladies restroom. " I'm sure you were checking one of them out, was it Kagome or Sango?"

Inuyasha's face suddenly brightened, figuring out that he knows who the two girl was. " Actually, I don't know their name Kirou. But who was the one with the raven hair and blue eyes?"

" Oh you mean Kagome. Yup, her name's Kagome...Kagome Higurashi...15 years old and still single." Kirou winked at Inuyasha.

" Kagome huh? Cute name......" Inuyasha whispered to himself, as he sipped the last rootbeer float from his glass.

* * *

" Sango, did he see us?" Kagome asked, whispering under her breath to Sango who looked ticked off at some point. They went back to the restroom because she thought Hojo caught a glimpse of them.

Sango stomped, looking at Kagome, " Come on Kag, we came here to have some fun. If you don't want to dance with Hojo, just tell him. Because running away from Hojo all night sure doesn't sound like fun to me," she said sarcastically.

Kagome sighed, " Ok, let's just go grab something to drink. I'm thirsty, and don't worry, I'll tell him.." Kagome added.

Both girls headed outside the restroom. They spotted Hojo talking to some girl which made Kagome relieve. Sango just rolled her eyes and dragged Kagome towards the bar where Kirou was standing. They sat down on the stool, not noticing Inuyasha on the other stool.

" Hey girls," Kirou greeted with a smile, " what's up?"

" Nothing much...right now, I'm pretty bored," Sango replied, looking around to look for a sign of Yuka and Erin.

" What about you Kagome?" Kirou turned to Kagome who had her chin rested in her upturned palm. Inuyasha, who was sitting beside Kagome but had his head turned away, listened intently to their conversation.

" Tired..really tired." She saw Kirou's questioning look so she added in, " Running away from you know who."

Kirou mouthed an Oh and then smiled. " Why don't you just tell him that you don't want to dance with him?"

" Same exact thing that I told her," Sango cutted in, with a smile on her face.

" Ok, I know that already."

Kirou glanced sideways at Inuyasha and figured out that he was eavesdropping. He looked over at Kagome who now was yawning, looking really bored. A sudden bright idea popped into his mind.

" Kagome, I want you to meet someone," Kagome looked up, with an uninterested look on her face. " Kagome, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is Kagome."

Inuyasha looked at him bewildered. He didn't expect that from him, but he didn't have any other choice. He turned to look at Kagome who was now yawning.

He raised his eyebrows, " You haven't even met me and you're bored already?"

Kagome's eyes widened, " You're that guy from the beach a while ago. I saw you and if I was right...you were staring at me."

" I wasn't looking at you. I was just staring off into distance," Inuyasha denied.

" Oh...."

" Why don't you guys dance together?" Sango suddenly asked.

Kagome was about to object when Inuyasha stood up from his stool and lend a hand in front of her, " Yeah, I'm bored. Let's go have some fun."

" Uhhhh," Kagome replied dumbly. Sango pushed her from behind, causing her to tip off from her stool. Inuyasha caught her body with ease, and lifted her up. He didn't notice the sudden blush that crept up to Kagome's face.

She turned to glare at Sango but she was now running towards the dance floor and she lost sight of her afterwards. She'll have to remember to skin Sango alive later on. For now, she has some matters to attend to.

" Let's go," she nodded her head and allowed Inuyasha to escort her to the dancing floor, and off they went dancing. While Kirou stood there, smiling, watching the two dance.

* * *

**A/N: **That was a long chapter and I had to cut it off at that. ANyways, thankz for supporting my 3rd Inuyasha fanfic. I love ya guys a lot. Arigatou minna ) Anyways, read and review ) 


End file.
